24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 7 of 24, as well as the TV movie 24: Redemption. Starring :Main article: Main cast *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes, Redemption) *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'BrianUncredited in (13 episodes) *Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor (23 episodes, Redemption) *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (10 episodes) *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker (24 episodes) *Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor (12 episodes, Redemption) *Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin (18 episodes, Redemption) *Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss (19 episodes) *Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger (10 episodes) *with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold (21 episodes) *and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (20 episodes) Special guest stars :Main article: Special Guest Star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer (6 episodes) *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (5 episodes) *Powers Boothe as Noah Daniels (Redemption) *and Robert Carlyle as Carl Benton (Redemption) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Four or more episodes ** Frank John Hughes as Tim WoodsVoice only, uncredited, in (16 episodes) ** Sprague Grayden as Olivia TaylorCredit only in (14 episodes) ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (10 episodes) ** Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Colonel Iké Dubaku (9 episodes, ) ** Rory Cochrane as Greg Seaton (7 episodes) ** Warren Kole as Brian GedgeUncredited in (7 episodes) ** Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo (6 episodes, Redemption) ** Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith (6 episodes) ** Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden (6 episodes) ** Mark Aiken as Nichols (5 episodes, Redemption) ** Carly Pope as Samantha Roth (5 episodes, Redemption) ** Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer (5 episodes) ** Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens (5 episodes) ** Peter Wingfield as David Emerson (5 episodes) ** Ever Carradine as Erika (5 episodes) ** Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler (4 episodes, Redemption) ** Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Tom Chapman (4 episodes) ** Gabriel Casseus as Robert Galvez (4 episodes) ** Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson (4 episodes) ** Tim Guinee as Ken Dellao (4 episodes) ** Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso (4 episodes) ** Leland Orser as Martin Collier (4 episodes) ** Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo (4 episodes) ** Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett (4 episodes) ** Michael Rodrick as Stokes (4 episodes) ** Tony Todd as General Benjamin Juma (3 episodes, Redemption) ** and Will Patton as Alan Wilson (5 episodes) * Three episodes ** Omid Abtahi as Jibraan Al-Zarian ** John Billingsley as Michael Latham ** Steve Cell as Litvak ** Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso ** Dameon Clarke as Alan Tanner ** Rafi Gavron as Hamid Al-Zarian ** Lovensky Jean-Baptiste as Udo ** Keston John as Ngozi ** Ravi Kapoor as Muhtadi Gohar ** Brian Kimmet as HarbinsonCredited as a co-star in and ** Matt McTighe as Tim Moran ** Karim Prince as Thuener ** Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian ** Sebastian Roché as John Quinn (2 episodes, Redemption) * Two episodes ** Marina Black as Christina Hillinger ** Vic Chao as Mark Dornan ** Nick Chinlund as Masters ** Cameron Daddo as Vice President Mitchell Hayworth ** Treva Etienne as Elemu ** Rey Gallegos as Agent Mizelli ** Maximiliano Hernandez as Donnie Fox ** DaJuan Johnson as Dubaku's technicianCredited as a co-star in ** Mary Page Keller as Sarah ** Diego Klattenhoff as Sergeant Cadden ** Johnathan McClain as Derek Watts ** Don McManus as Bob Peluso ** Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Major Zeze Eto'o ** Burl Moseley as Abo ** Chris Mulkey as Doug Knowles ** William O'Leary as Sid Paulson ** Peter Onorati as Agent Remick ** Jorge-Luis Pallo as Agent Kilner ** Arjay Smith as Laurent Dubaku ** Peter James Smith as LermaCredited as a co-star in ** Larry Sullivan as Agent Hoskins ** Paul Wesley as Stephen ** Chris Williams as Phil * ** Gil Bellows as Frank Trammell ** Vincent Kiala as Frightened Boy ** Kris Lemche as Chris Whitley ** Eric Lively as Roger Taylor ** Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox ** Alude Mahali as a Sangalan woman ** Sean Cameron Michael as Charles Solenz ** Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi as Thomas ** Sonwabisile Jehoshaphat Ngoma as James ** Zolile Nokwe as Youssou Dubaku ** Mbongeni Nomkonwana as Desmond ** James Joseph O'Neil as Halcott ** Siyabulela Ramba as Willie * ** Tommy Flanagan as Gabriel Schector ** Murphy Guyer as Chuck Toland * ** Bobby Hosea as Dr. Bob Cornell * ** Ian Paul Cassidy as Morgan ** Billoah Greene as Agent Alves * ** Dominic Hoffman as Raymond Howell * ** Tom Irwin as John Brunner * ** Jacqueline Piñol as Carol Vossler * ** Ned Schmidtke as Dr. Lee Schulman * ** Michael Bryan French as Ted Hovis * ** Cas Anvar as Dr. Wyndham ** Burt Bulos as an FBI agent ** Glenn Davis as a federal marshal ** Richard Roat as Robert ** Terrell Tilford as Agent Reynolds * ** Paul Francis as Mitch ** Kevin Fry-Bowers as Cooper ** Connor Trinneer as Carl Gadsen * ** Ned Bellamy as the Attorney General ** Scott Lawrence as Ben Landry ** Rocky McMurray as General Vincent * ** John Griffin as a Starkwood technician ** Eric Nenninger as Agent Davis * ** Romeo Brown as Neale ** Tom Choi as Agent Park ** Troy Mittleider as Agent Lange * ** Nicholas Guest as Marr ** Jennifer Hetrick as a cabal member * ** Hervé Clermont as a D.C. Metro officer ** Kevin McCorkle as Sullivan * ** F.J. Rio as Agent Franks * ** Jonathan Adams as Peter Hock ** Paul McGillion as Dr. Levinson ** Robin Thomas as an Deputy Attorney General Special guest appearance by :Main article: Special guest appearance *Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges (10 episodes, ''Redemption) Co-starring *Multiple episodes ** Brett DeLuca as: *** Charters or TurnerUncredited in all episodes except (8 episodes) *** a Secret Service agentUncredited in all episodes except (2 episodes, ) ** Dana Bunch as Agent TellerUncredited in all episodes except and (7 episodes) ** David Robert Lewis as: *** Charters or TurnerUncredited in all episodes except (5 episodes) *** Nichols' henchmanUncredited (2 episodes) ** Marci Michelle as Marci Lamont (6 episodes) ** Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as: *** Dolen (2 episodes) *** Nichols' henchman ( ) *** a Secret Service agent ( ) ** Emerson Brooks as Gonzalez (2 episodes) ** Brittainy Burch as Lydia (2 episodes) ** Benjamin Burdick as James (2 episodes) ** Jennifer Carta as a White House aide ** Glenda Darnell as an airline representative (2 episodes) ** Randy Flagler as a cabal operative (2 episodes) ** Chris Flanders as Todd (2 episodes) ** Roshawn Franklin as Cimbe (2 episodes) ** Lou Glenn as GSA 117 pilot (2 episodes) ** Capp Gordon as Prescott O'Brian (2 episodes) ** Zachary Gordon as an 8 year old boy (2 episodes) ** Marvin Jordan as a Juma soldier (2 episodes) ** David Robert Lewis as Nichols' henchmanUncredited in (2 episodes) ** Matt Nolan as a D.C. Metro officer (2 episodes) ** Jeronimo Spinx as Dubaku's driver (2 episodes) ** Zachary Stockdale as an EMT (2 episodes) ** David Grant Wright as Gus (2 episodes) ** Jonathan C. Williams as GSA 117 co-pilot (2 episodes) * ** Bob DeCastro as a field reporter ** Michael T. Dube as Kabila ** Martin Kintu as Lieutenant Kintu ** Bizeki Magwanda as an embassy aide ** Didier Moestus as a rebel sergeant ** Shakes Myeko as a "cockroach" ** Tshamano Sebe as a rebel commander ** Nick Toth as Chief Justice Edwin Ross ** Patrick Walton as an Embassy marine sergeant * ** Elaine Kao as a GSA 117 flight attendant ** Hayley McFarland as Emily Latham ** Jill Remez as a GSA 117 flight attendant * ** Wiley Pickett as Agent Lennert ** Roy Vongtama as Sato * ** Omar Leyva as an FBI policeman ** Christopher Michael as an FBI policeman * ** Phil Abrams as an FAA official ** Lucy Butler as a nurse ** Ali Chen as a nurse ** Matthew Lenhart as Tanner's lawyer ** Daver Morrison as Tanner's lawyer * ** Beau Dremann as a building security guard ** Charles Emmett as a Boyd Chemical engineer ** Reginald James as Dubaku's technician * ** Derek Basco as a cashier ** Brian Bolter as a CNB reporter ** Eugene Collier as Elemu's henchman ** Maurice McRae as Dubaku's henchman ** Kurt Meyer as Agent Smith * ** Jade Carter as Waltrip ** David Fury as Arthur Carr ** Detra Payne as a nurse ** Heidi Wallace as Nurse Mitchell * ** Hector Atreyu Ruiz as a D.C. Metro helicopter pilot ** Joe Wandell as a D.C. Metro officer * ** Rachel Andersen as Nurse Corinna ** Mike Baldridge as a medical resident ** Robert Johnson as a medical resident ** Darren Keefe as a Jerry Drake ** Armando Molina as Dr. Scott ** Patty Onagan as a nurse ** Winston Story as Hale ** Walter Wong as Andrews * ** Mark Atteberry as a Secret Service agent ** Alyson Croft as Meredith Rojas ** Chase Kim as Ranger Thompson ** Brian Jude Leahy as Fynn * ** James Bulliard as Patrick ** Anthony DeSantis as an FBI agent ** Ron Pitts as a field reporter * ** Pablo Espinosa as Mayer's chauffeur ** Lucas Ford as an FBI administrative agent * ** Stephen Jared as Greer ** Meredith Salenger as Linda Gadsen * ** Dotan Baer as a Starkwood air traffic controller ** Emil Beheshti as a CDC agent ** Constance Ejuma as Sangalan villager ** Carshenah Jefferson as Sangalan villager ** Artel Kayaru as a Sangalan villager ** Chris Erric Maddox as Sangalan Rebel/Sangalan villager ** Jermel Nakia as Sangalan villager * ** Jack Maxwell as a Starkwood mercenary * ** Marc Shaffer as Agent Miller * ** Jim Staples as O'Niel * ** Randolph Adams as a transit cop ** Geoff Aull as a Wall Street passenger ** Eileen Galindo as a token booth operator ** Ryan K. Smith as a transit cop mole * ** Chris Ufland as Agent Hobson ** Angelo Vacco as a young man * ** Aaron Cash as an FBI agent ** Adam LeClair as an EMT ** Thomas Lumberg, Jr. as Wilson's operative ** Janora McDuffie as a nurse Uncredited and stunt performers * Multiple episodes ** Randall Archer as: *** Cara Bowden's accomplice (3 episodes) *** Nichols' henchman ( ) *** a Secret Service agent ( ) *** an FBI CIRG agent ( ) *** an FBI helicopter gunner ( ) ** Jesse Escochea as: *** an FBI policeman (2 episodes) *** a D.C. Metro officer (2 episodes) *** an FBI SWAT agent ( ) ** J.J. Perry as: *** a Secret Service agent ( ) *** an FBI CIRG agent ( ) *** a Starkwood mercenary ( ) *** an FBI helicopter gunner ( ) ** Austin Priester as: *** a Juma soldier (3 episodes) *** Elemu's henchman ( ) ** Brian Waller as an FBI agent (4 episodes) ** Erik Betts as: *** Elemu's henchman ( ) *** Laurent Dubaku's stunt double ( ) *** an EMT ( ) ** Jeff Cadiente as: *** Nichols' henchman ( ) *** Dubaku's driver stunt driver ( ) *** Bob Peluso stunt driver ( ) ** Steve Lanza as Agent Reed (3 episodes) ** Christopher Leps as: *** a White House hostage ( ) *** John Quinn stunt double ( ) *** Alan Wilson's henchman ( ) ** John Meier as: *** an FBI policeman ( ) *** a Secret Service agent ( ) *** an FBI SWAT agent ( ) ** William Washington as a Juma soldier (3 episodes) ** Henry Kingi, Sr. as: *** a car driver ( ) *** a park bystander ( ) ** Irving E. Lewis as a Juma soldier (2 episodes) ** Jalil Jay Lynch as: *** a Sangalan residence guard ( ) *** Dubaku's driver stunt driver ( ) ** Jeffrey McDancer as: *** an FBI agent ( ) *** a Secret Service agent ( ) ** Tim Mikulecky as: *** an FBI CIRG agent ( ) *** an airport policeman ( ) ** Kaylyn Naylor as Teri (2 episodes) ** Gary Price as: *** Murphy ( ) *** an FBI agent ( ) ** Erik Stabenau as an FBI agent (2 episodes) * ** Doc Duhame as Ari ** Manny Oliverez as a Senator * ** Greg Hutto as an FBI policeman ** Richard King as Tony Almeida (stunt double) * ** Larnell Stovall as a Sangalan residence guard * ** Amanda Mace as a dog walker * ** Dustin Meier as Nichols' henchman * ** Mark Riccardi as Nichols' henchman * ** Geoff Stevenson as a surgeon * ** Jeff Brockton as two Secret Service agents ** Chris Gann as a Secret Service agent ** Jermaine Holt as a Juma soldier ** Norman Howell as a White House casualty ** Buddy Sosthand as a Juma soldier * ** Ed Ortega as Powell ** Benjamin Steeples as Ethan Kanin's aide * ** Chester E. Tripp III as Reese * ** Bill Leaman as an FBI SWAT agent * ** Arlo Hemphill as a Navy SEAL ** Zach McCall as a Starkwood mercenary ** Richard Schimmelpfenneg as a Starkwood mercenary * ** Jon Cassar as Vincent CardiffPhoto only ** Kylee Naylor as TeriAlso photo only in * ** Wendy Elizabeth Abraham as an FBI agent ** Erik Rondell as an FBI agent * ** Christina Cannarella as NatalieScenes deleted from * ** Clayton Barber as Levinson's orderly ** Jon Braver as Levinson's orderly ** Jack Gill as an Airport officer ** Heidi Pascoe as Kim Bauer (stunt double) * ** Daniel Arrias as an Alan Wilson mercenary ** Melissa Barker as Renee Walker (stunt double) ** Ivan Djurovic as Wilson's driverAppears in deleted scenes only ** Craig Dyer as an FBI helicopter gunner ** Chuck Tamburro as an FBI helicopter gunner ** Thom Williams as an FBI helicopter gunner/FBI SWAT agent Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: *Multiple episodes ** Jan MarinoAlso photo only in (6 episodes) ** Becker (3 episodes) ** Canister technician (2 episodes) ** Dee Mansano (2 episodes) * ** JohnVoice only ** Russell ** Samuel * ** Senator Marcus Alderbrook ** Senator James Gilbert ** Senator Richard Horton ** Senator Harrison Wakefield * ** Paul * ** Agent Adams * ** Agent Masden ** Mikali ** Conner Vossler * ** Cimbe (torch operator) * ** Agent Powell * ** Jerry Drake ** Sean Glenn ** Dino Grossi ** Stephen Milliotti ** Steve Nickle ** Marcelo Sandoval ** Tom Waisanen * ** Liddell ** Navy pilot * ** Agent Stoller * ** Airport policeman ** Rollins Notes Category:Redemption actors Category:Season 7 actors